Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact wide-angle imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus which is applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
With the growing popularity of wide-angle lenses, as well as the increasing applications utilizing these wide-angle lenses, many products have been equipped with wide-angle lenses so as to be applied in the fields such as image assistances, image recognitions and image recordings. Hence, the specifications of wide-angle lenses have become more demanding to satisfy the requirements of large field of view, large aperture, compact size, high resolution and resistance to environmental changes simultaneously. For example, in order to allow the driver to easily see the obstacles behind the vehicle while in reverse, a wide-angle lens shall be equipped to provide the features of a large field of view, the low light photographing capability, the resistance against different environmental effects (cold and hot), and compact size to maintain the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. Furthermore, the wide-angle lenses are also applied in driving recorders, extreme sports cameras and network surveillance devices, and the wide-angle lenses in these devices must provide the features of large field of view, large aperture, compact size, high resolution and resistance to environmental changes.
However, the conventional wide-angle lenses cannot satisfy the requirements in extreme conditions as previously mentioned, so there is an urgent need in developing a wide-angle lens with the features of large field of view, large aperture, compact size, high resolution and resistance to environmental changes.